dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League Remastered (2019)
Justice League Remastered is a film in the DC Extended Universe that re-does Justice League of 2017. It recycles some footage from the 2017 Justice League, but also adds new storyline and footage. It's considered a reboot of the original Justice League story. This was due to fans wanting an extended cut of 2017 Justice League, so Justice League Remastered was directed and produced in order to create a film that was solely based on Zack Snyder's original vision. The film is known for hiding Superman and Darkseid's roles in the marketing. It performed significantly better than the original Justice League, earned a 97% '''on Rotten Tomatoes, and was the second highest grossing film of '''2019, second to Avengers 4. S Cast * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Ciarán Hinds as General Steppenwolf * J.K Simmons as Commissioner Gordon * Jesse Eisenburg as Lex Luthor Hidden Cast These actors were in the movie, but were hidden from casting lists and marketing until the movie actually premiered. They were not even seen on set. * Idris Elba as Darkseid * Henry Cavill '''as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Synopsis The sacrifice of Superman becomes an event remembered globally, and Superman, once hated as an alien threat, becomes honored as a loving hero. Filled with regret for his desire to kill Superman, Bruce Wayne tries to make amends. Fearing a previous nightmare of a world torn apart, Bruce works with Wonder Woman to recruit a team to stand against an unknown enemy that Bruce is sure to arrive on Earth. Finding gifted metahumans around the planet - a speedster named '''The Flash, the mighty Heir of Atlantis called the Aquaman, and a man-machine Cyborg, a league of 5 heroes unite to prepare for the coming threat, but they may be too late. Plot In the year 2025, aliens from a distant planet called Apokolips have taken over Earth, terraforming it into a dark desert wasteland, a dystopian regime ruled by Supreme Leader Darkseid and High Chancellor Superman. There are 6 rebellions fighting against the regime: The Insurgency led by Batman, Speed Force lead by The Flash, the Atlanteans led by King Orin, the Amazonians led by Queen Diana, the Green Lantern Corps from Outer Space led by Hal Jordan, and the Freedom Fighters led by the Cyborg and consisting of humans. The Regime as already taken out and eliminated the Atlantans, the Amazonians, the Freedom Fighters, the Green Lantern Corps of Earth, and recently, the Insurgency, after Batman's death and the betrayal of his soldiers. Upon hearing this news, Barry Allen, the leader of the Speed Force, loses his hope in humanity and believes that the human race of Earth is finished, as they are the last rebellion group. As an army of Parademons comes to invade the Speed Force base to take out the last rebellion, Barry regrets that the rebellions never worked together and they could have won if they acted as one. As Barry witnesses his army of speedsters battle the Parademons, in vain, he realizes that the only hope is for him to go back in time. He regards Bruce Wayne as the start of all the rebellions against the Regime, and he runs back in time to warn a younger Bruce Wayne about Superman. This was Bruce Wayne's nightmare. As he runs into the portal, we turn to present day. The world mourns over the loss of Superman, losing hope in humanity. Bank robberies heighten and terrorist groups arise. The President of the United States regards his regret for not thanking Superman for his work, but seeing him as a threat instead. With the death of Superman, the only hope for this world, Lex Luthor believes this is Steppenwolf's time to reclaim Earth. He taunts Bruce Wayne, calling his planet hopeless, during a prison visit. Bruce doesn't know what Steppenwolf is, but he fears his arrival. Drowned in guilt of wanting to previously kill Superman, regretting that he let Luthor use him as a pawn, Bruce tries to make up. He stops killing and as a crime fighter, becomes more merciful towards criminals. Bruce continues to struggle with the repeating nightmare of Superman killing him and fears an incoming threat. He contacts Diana and asks her about her status in searching for metahumans around the globe. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman rushes to stop a terrorist group from detonating a bomb in a bank, and barely succeeds, but the building is exploded while everyone else is saved. Meanwhile, General Steppenwolf, a horned alien on the planet Apokolips, speaks with an unknown cloaked figure on his home planet in a castle of metal. The general describes how Earth has no more powerful protectors: no Kryptonians, no Lanterns, and no more gods after the death of Ares. The cloaked figure believes that it is time for him to take Earth as his own and from there, take over the entire Solar System. Steppenwolf agrees in excitement, quickly assembling an army of Parademons as he goes to Earth. Before Steppenwolf departs in a fleet of ships, the cloaked figure reminds him to utilize the "weapon". Back on Earth, Bruce meets with Diana to talk about new recruits. Bruce assures her that there is still hope, but he needs her help. Diana gives intel on Arthur Curry, an Atlantean and gives Bruce a location. Bruce tells Diana of his nightmares about an alien invasion on Earth. Diana remembers about a legend told by her mother when a general named Steppenwolf, an alien from the wasteland planet Apokolips, came to invade Earth millions of years ago. Steppenwolf brought 3 technological cubes known as Mother Boxes with him. The 3 boxes united together to form the Unity, which began to terraform Earth into Apokolips itself. The Atlanteans, the Amazonians, the humans, the Olympian gods, and the Green Lantern Corps all teamed up as one army against Steppenwolf's army of Parademons. Due to their combined efforts, Steppenwholf was forced to retreat and lost the battle, vowing to return to Earth and claim his prize, holding a grudge against the planet. The 3 motherboxes were stolen and each given to the Alteanteans, Amazonians, and the humans. Steppenwolf waited eons to return to Earth, but was warded off by the threat of the Olympian gods and later, Superman. After Diana's story, Bruce then recognizes the name, Steppenwolf, from Lex Luthor. Bruce warns Diana that this Steppenwolf is coming soon since Superman is dead. They look over the potential recruits - Barry Allen, Arthur Curry, and Victor Stone. Barry Allen was a CCPD forensic scientist, who when a little boy, witnesses his mother killed and his father wrongly accused of the crime. Obsessed with forensic science, Barry dedicated his life to solving his mother's case. One night, during a storm, he was working on his mother's case when lightning struck him and he crashed into chemicals. The mixture of lightning's energy and the chemicals gave him the ability to move at superhuman speeds. They investigate Arthur Curry, an Atlantean half-breed and heir to Altantis, an underwater kingdom, its existence still unknown. They also look at Victor Stone, a quarterback for Gotham City University, and son of STAR Labs head, Silas Stone. After a horrible accident and explosion at STAR Labs, Victor was reduced to only a torso. Silas Stone worked hard to develop cybernetic parts to heal his son, but to no avail. After extensive research, Silas heard legends of a technological marvel known as the Astral Cube, a container of infinite energy, he believe that the cube, having infinite capabilities, could possibly heal his son. He went on countless archeological expeditions to find the Astral Cube and eventually located the cube deep underground. Silas brought the cube back to STAR Labs, where the cube was eventually activated, crafting itself into a cyborg machine around Victor's torso. Bruce and Diana agree to go out to find these recruits. Bruce goes out to find Aquaman and the Flash, while Diana goes to meet Cyborg.